


Baby on Board

by End_Transmission



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Parasites, Pregnancy, Rated For Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Transmission/pseuds/End_Transmission
Summary: It'd been a carrot. A carrot from an alien planet, sure, but they'd run all the appropriate tests. They'd even cooked it before they ate it - so why has White felt so awful ever since?Why are they so hungry?
Relationships: Mini Crewmate & White (Among Us)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	Baby on Board

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags - all of those things are a big part of this fic.
> 
> Long story short, this fic gets its topic matter from a mix of my own brain, Impostors being parasites, the Fazbear Frights story 'In The Flesh', and also things like the Chestbursters from Alien. 
> 
> It's bloody, gory, and has some parallels to pregnancy. So just be sure you're in for those tags before you read it. 
> 
> As a side note - this is /not/ how Impostors work in any of my other fics. They're egg-laying and this has no relationship to any of those universes. I just...got this idea and couldn't help but try it out.

It was the last time White would ever allow themself to be talked into volunteering for anything. Ever. They'd thought they were being brave, being funny - had willingly cooked and ate the strange vegetable the crew had found on Planet #26. They weren't a total idiot, of course - the crew had done a number of tests, first, to be sure the vegetable wasn't full of anything known to be poisonous or allergy-inducing to humans. It'd seemed, for all intents and purposes, rather like a harmless carrot. They'd even cooked it, just to be safe. 

White hadn't felt right since. It'd started as mild stomach upset and lack of appetite, and had only gotten worse from there. Now, a whole week later, White was badly bloated, lethargic, and could barely keep anything down. Despite that, they were _hungry._ They felt like they were starving - as if they hadn't had a proper meal in months, even if it'd only been a week. Nothing worked to ease it, though - at this point, anything from the onboard MREs so much as touching their tongue had them retching. 

They'd found the answer on accident - had simply bitten down on their own hand in a pique of abdominal distress. Suddenly, they'd had to fight off a terrifying urge to _keep biting -_ to rend through skin and tear into themself and - 

They'd stopped themself - but it'd left them feeling hungrier than ever. The answer to their problem was absolutely petrifying, though. They wouldn't do that - _couldn't_ do that. Desperately they'd tried to clean off some meat from the MREs and yes it'd been slightly more satisfying but still not nearly enough and terrified of themself they'd ended up locking themself away in a storage closet. Figured they'd hide there until the Skeld returned to earth and they could get help for whatever was wrong with them. 

That was the plan. 

Then Blue had heard them in passing. Must have picked up on their distressed groans as their gut twisted and rumbled and ached worse than anything they'd ever felt. Suddenly, the door to their hideaway opened, and Blue was standing there - a hand stretched out in obvious concern, words on his lips White couldn't even register. White lifted their head, stared at their crewmate, and tears ran down their face as the feeling built and built and - 

Then, next thing they knew, they were on top of Blue with their teeth burrowing into the man's throat. He choked, and gasped for air - White's teeth were still human, flat and dull and it was taking a lot of effort to get them through flesh and muscle but there was blood and they were so close. Just a little more, a little more - 

Something snapped beneath their teeth and suddenly they were deep into Blue's throat. The man thrashed with a gurgle, but soon went still as his blood pooled beneath them. White bit a little deeper, until they could feel a good mound of tissue between their teeth. Then, they pulled - it took effort, it was no easy rip, but eventually they pulled away with flesh in their jaws. They chewed, chewed a little more, had to work through the hefty musculature of esophageal tissue but then finally they could swallow and it was like _heaven._ Like eating the world's juiciest cheeseburger after a long, long voyage. 

White all but whined as they dove back in for more, and for a while they simply feasted. There were thoughts ready to assail them, horrified things that were staring at the monster they had all at once become. White pushed them aside, though - they simply enjoyed the feeling of satisfaction while they could. 

It was destined to be short-lived. The pain in White's abdomen all at once became a ripping, tearing thing. They bit deep into Blue's flesh as a scream ran through them, then fell onto their side in the slick. They curled tight into a feral position, then stretched out long, trying desperately just to find a position that didn't _hurt._

They rolled to their back, half propped themself up - and promptly froze in place when they saw movement in their abdomen. Their breathing quickened as they stared at the spot - something under their skin writhed and twitched and _poked_ \- something was actually tearing them apart from the inside out. 

It did not _burst_ from them - instead something sharp pierced their skin like a razor-edged needle, and with something almost like care, its owner tore the long appendage across White's skin. Considering what was happening, considering how badly it'd hurt only seconds ago, it was astounding that, now, White hardly felt any pain at all. They just didn't know if it was shock or advancing death that was keeping the pain at bay. 

Apparently satisfied with the slit they'd made, the thing within White's gut began to crawl out. It pushed its way through, and as it went, White continued to stare, disbelief becoming confusion. The thing that crawled from them was difficult to get a feel for - it had limbs, it was using them to push its way through, but it also seemed to constantly shift like some sort of small, amorphous blob. The sharp piercer it'd used to cut its way free seemed suddenly to change into something like a claw - feet shifted from proboscises to claws to piercers of their own. Anytime White thought they understood what they were looking at, the small blob would change again. 

The rest of its body slipped from White's torso, and it seemed to lay down - half flattened itself along their body and simply _breathed._

_It was breathing!_

With lethargic looking movements, the small _creature_ turned slightly in place and began to lick at the wound it'd left. Small trills came from it as it licked at the blood and gore and even nipped softly at the skin - but somehow, the attention seemed to be _healing_ White. The long slice began to recede, until eventually it was nothing but a faded scar and the blood around it had been cleaned entirely. Once White was clean, the small _thing_ began to lick at itself - and once _it_ was clean, it turned again. 

Vividly red eyes blinked at White - and the tiny creature gave a happy trill. Then, it began to move up along White's body - and despite being terrified out of their wits, the human didn't move. Because they were petrified of everything that had happened - what they'd done to Blue, what'd been done to _them -_ but somehow, they weren't at all afraid of the tiny creature moving quickly for their face. 

There was no reason to be. The small, amorphous blob came closer, then nestled into the spot between White's neck and shoulder. The creature trilled again, snuggled in, and almost immediately began to breathe deeply - just as if it'd fallen asleep. 

It - they - were cool to the touch, something White noticed as they brought a hand up to lay over the small creature. Carefully, White sat up - and realized immediately that they felt better than they had in a week. They were hungry - but it felt normal, and the idea of eating any of the gore next to them turned their stomach violently. The pain in their abdomen - which they thought should be excruciating given something had just ripped its way out of them - was gone entirely. The lethargy that'd been hounding them since eating the strange vegetable had vanished - they almost felt _spry._

"You…did all of this?" White asked softly as they carefully got to their feet. The little creature's response was a soft and sleepy coo. A week prior's events aside, White wasn't an idiot, generally - they understood what'd happened, more or less. They'd been used as a parasitic host to some alien species - but it was no simple worm or mindless parasite. 

This creature - this _baby -_ was sentient. They were sentient, and the way they'd curled up on White with so much familiarity told the human that they'd been marked _in loco parentis._ The small creature would depend on White to raise it - would only grow if White cared for it. 

Suddenly, White remembered with an icy chill the stories they'd heard of human mimics. They'd never been on a ship with one before, but Impostors were a well-known threat to the human space race. They were supposedly shapeshifters capable of taking human form - that became partially amorphous chimeric _things_ upon death. It was about as much as humans knew about the other race - until, White supposed, just now. 

Because they knew, suddenly and without a doubt, that they'd just given birth to an Impostor baby. That the tiny thing curled like a coolpak at their neck would one day grow into a human-mimicking, bloodthirsty creature. White had to kill it, now, before it got that far - it'd already driven them to kill one of their own. Killing it would be repentance, would help their case when they begged for forgiveness because they hadn't been able to _control themself_ because of the parasitic young living in their body. It'd be months of testing and trial, but if they just killed the creature now, they'd be a free person in the end. 

The baby trilled again, and woke just enough to nibble very softly at the skin of White's neck. Something clenched White's heart in an ironclad grip, and they knew they wouldn't kill the child. 

This was _their_ child, after all - no matter its origins, it was theirs. 

Softly, they stroked a finger down the baby's back, much to the little one's delight. 

"I need to get this cleaned up before anyone else sees," White muttered, looking down to Blue's cooling corpse. At another soft noise - something like protest - from the baby, White couldn't help but smile. 

"Don't worry," they said, "I'll be sure to keep enough to feed you."


End file.
